charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Extremes
The Extremes are impulsive creatures who causes silliness and are emotional. They were signing aliens for the Muppet franchise who first appeared in "The Jim Henson Hour". They appeared in three episodes of the The Jim Henson Hour including Outer Space, Oceans and Videotape. In the episode "Outer Space", they get close up to Kermit and to the screen and yelling "Shout the yeah" and making noises on the episode's introduction scene. They also perform the song "Neutron Dance" which was performed by the Pointer Sisters. On the closing number, they make their line "She's gonna cry until I tell her that I'm never wrong". They sing about Maneater on the episode "Oceans". Three extremes get grabbed by the shark. The orange extreme gets bit on his triceps with his femur to be pulled off the area, The yellow one was done the same way to the orange but pushed off, and the Blue one gets pulled off from his abdominal muscle and the only one left was the purple un-tampered with. After the song ends, the purple extreme bites the shark on the face and then swims away. They also danced on the All Nighty Party music along with other people and Muppets on "Videotape". The extremes were later used in "Muppet Time" for the sketches of "Alien Opera". On Muppets Tonight, they make cameo appearances on certain scenes exposing their shenanigans against Clifford on the show's introduction on the first 2 episodes. They perform their dance number after they told the crew to run the Koozebanian dance number tape by Nigel. They dance and sing along with other Muppets on Opposites Attract with Clifford and Paulda Abdula. In Popular Culture The extremes are very rare and are hard to find on certain cartoons other than Muppets in their cartoon series. In Despicable Me 2, there is a blue extreme dome statue in one of the properties of Paradise Mall. Though it has insect antennas and Wimzie's bat wings instead. The old set of Extremes have not been spotted in different cartoons yet at this point. The new set can be found in "Super Silly Fun Land" in the Despicable Me series and in Universal Studios Attraction Park in real life. Extremes This is a list of Extremes that exists. This includes the unmeetable extremes that are props for the Super Silly Fun Land that appeared in 2010 and have no performer assigned to them except for the 1989 variants. They also have bug antennas on their heads unlike the previous former Muppet extremes. Appearances 1989-1997 (Purple, Blue, Orange and Yellow) (Muppets) * The Jim Henson Hour ::Outer Space ::Oceans ::Videotape * Muppet Time ::Alien Opera * Muppets Tonight ::Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer (Orange, Purple and Yellow) ::Episode 102: Garth Brooks (Orange, Purple and Yellow) ::Episode 206: Paula Abdula (Purple and Yellow) * TGIF Bumbers 2010-present (various colors and species) (Super Silly Fun Land props only; un-speakable) *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 (Blue extreme with magenta wings and pink antennas only) *Universal Studios Attraction Park (Super Silly Fun Land) Gallery Trivia *The orange extreme bears resemblance to a Fraggle, but with a similar shape on it's nose. * The purple extreme's blood stream and the neurons goes through her spring to the brain as she was born with springs on her arms. * The Extremes have no relationship to the Koozebanians or Fazoobs and have never been on Planet Koozebane even though they suggested that they were from the planet on the first episode of Muppets Tonight. * An outfit for the purple extreme also appears to exist for Boo's outfit with octopus legs and arms with hair under the eyes and resembles a sea creature. * The red and white slug Extreme's stripe pattern matches Cat in the Hat's hat that he normally wears in the Dr. Seuss series. Category:Film characters Category:TV characters Category:Muppet Category:Puppet Category:Creature Category:Mute Category:Singing characters